User blog:PhantomReaper666/Game Theories
Theory I: Is Loomian Legacy A direct result of PBB?! (WIP, mostly finished) Hello internet! Welcome to Game theory!! The show that isn't legit that is also a copy of matpat's "Game theory"(hey, he didn't copyright this) Let's begin shall we? Remember the girls that quit school (got expelled)? What if I tell you that they are the result of team eclipse? Here's the evidence: The colour schemes of their clothes are similar to those of team eclipse, and they behave in a rather rebellious way, which COULD just develop into an evil attitude. (they are just teens after all) Seems FAR-FETCHED? (sorry, I still miss PBB) Well, it is! ...Untill you actually stop to consider that some areas are hinting that Loomian Legacy is a direct result of pokemon brick bronze. For example we can take a look at Silvent City, quote: "A character talks about how Silvent City used to be small and developed 10 times faster when the crystals were discovered. Silvent City being small is a reference to the old Silvent City design in Pokémon Brick Bronze, where it was much smaller despite having the same status of a major Gym City." end quote. The wiki states that Silvent City is a reference, but once you put the peices together it would make sense. But if you thought we'd stop there, you're wrong. Remember how in the end of PBB Jake sacrifices himself in order to save Tess and in the trailer he comes back? But remember, the people said it was just "roblox" however, roblox actually has PBB. We don't know how long we was in there for, but we can theorize. Let's say Jake was able to go to any game he wanted, but he couldn't come back to PBB bue to it being taken down. So he found the next best thing: Loomian Legacy. But what exactly happened? How do we know that he traveled in time, but not space? Well, how long was loomian legacy in development for? Well, PBB was taken down in 2018, and Loomian Legacy came in 2019. Say that PBB still existed, but the "portal" was taken down. One year of development would make Silvent City a large city, considering that it took 3 years to grow. That would be like 13 years of development (from scratch), enough to make a big robloxian city. During the 1 year, anything could've happened, considering that the player isn't there. If we saw Loomians as Evolved pokemon, everything would make sense. Now, a new portal has opened up to the world we all know and love. What are we waiting for? But hey, that's just a theory, a GAME THEORY! Thanks for watching-I mean reading! (Hey, the theory is a bit weak with little evidence, but as the game updates, i will update the theory. The end is a bit messed up, because typing and researching for like 40 minutes does do that to a person) Theory II: To Be Determined (this is a placeholder) Be Pasted Category:Blog posts